For You, Your Majesty
by Fauxhound
Summary: Rick promises ATLAS a reward if he plays a game with him, one where Rick is the king and ATLAS is his noble knight, searching for the peasant, P-Body. But This is just Rick's way of getting P-Body alone with him. Time to make a move! RickxP-Body. Androids


**Author's Note: Yay P-Body x Rick! Am I the only one who likes this? lol. So anyway, this is the third or fourth Portal story I've written, and I'll get those up too. I really love this pairing though so expect more of it.  
>Rated T for... crude humor? Blame Rick, he started it!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good mornin', beautiful."<p>

It was Rick again. Didn't that guy ever give up? With a sigh, P-Body sat up and sent the man in her doorway a dangerous glare. He was there every morning, right when she woke up. P-Body was starting to think he watched her sleep.

"What do you want, Rick?" She was never the most cheerful white-haired android in the morning. Her orange eyes were blazing with annoyance, and she was on the verge of picking up something and throwing it at the man. She would have if she was fully awake. She had to shut down every night to recharge, and it took a little bit to start up again all the way. It was strangely human. P-Body was always so human, to her creator's dismay.

"Just bein' polite," Rick assured her with a grin. "I can't just leave a pretty lady to wake up without a nice greetin'."

P-Body rolled her eyes. Didn't he have some other girl to flirt with? She would much rather not hear his voice every morning, and she was pretty sure that Curiosity was up and awake. Why couldn't Rick go hit on _her_? P-Body wasn't always that bitter in the morning, but Rick had changed that. Luckily, however, she was still as childish and cheerful as ever at any other part of the day. Rising out of bed and trudging to the closet, P-Body sighed and pretended like Rick didn't exist.

"Well, I don't want to invade your privacy more than I already have," Rick continued. "So go ahead and change. I'll go." With that, the black haired android walked off.

P-Body was genuinely surprised he hadn't offer to help her change. It was better of he didn't, however, so with a shrug, P-Body grabbed the jumpsuit she was required to wear and shut the door.

Rick never wore the black sleeved white Aperture jumpsuit he was supposed to, he found it more fun to dress like a cowboy. A _cowboy_! P-Body always found that weird, and GLaDOS was always on him for it. But he never listened. And then he would say something about saving horses and riding cowboys, but she never understood that, it never failed to confuse her. At one point, she decided she was better off not knowing, it was probably a cheesy pick-up line or something.

"Hey! P-Body, come here!"

P-Body recognized that voice, it was her brother ATLAS. His voice was coming from his room, and with a curious expression, she walked out of her room(after changing, of course) and into his.

And straight into a trap.

"Hahahaha! Got you!" Shouted ATLAS with a triumphant scream. "Now I will take you to his majesty."

P-Body was trapped in ropes, being dragged away. She shouted at her brother to stop but he only laughed. Three minutes later of dragging, P-Body was plotting her revenge. Before she could get it all planned out, the dragging came to a halt and ATLAS jumped on top of his sister, quickly muffling her shriek. He pinned her to the floor, suddenly pulling rope out of nowhere along with a white piece of cloth that P-Body realized with a sinking stomach would be a blindfold. He got to work quickly, blindfolding her and tying her arms together, along with her legs. Ignoring her screams of protest, he began to pull her onward again.

"Your majesty, I brought the peasant," declared the white-haired, plump android that was P-Body's brother. P-Body couldn't see what was going on, but ATLAS was clearly talking to someone. Oh, when she got her hands on him, she would make him wish he was never built!

"Good."

Wait. P-Body knew that voice. Seething, the girl began flailing around in her restraints, trying to loosen the roes so tightly constricting her wrists and screaming at the top of her lungs. "RICK! YOU'RE DEAD!"

A chuckle came from Rick. "Such a feisty, pretty little peasant you are, Miss Body."

"Two things: one, I am _not_ a peasant! And two, DO NOT call me 'Miss Body'!" P-Body was still struggling, her fruitless attempts getting her nowhere.

"ATLAS, please leave me alone with the pretty lady peasant. You'll get your reward soon enough, your king assures you. Your very _sexy_ king." Rick's voice was smug, and P-Body could just picture the smirk on his face.

"Yes, your majesty," said ATLAS excitedly. Obviously anxious for his reward, whatever it may have been. Then there was the sound of footsteps as the young man ran off.

P-Body settled down after her brother left, still seething. She was going to beat Rick to a pulp! A stupid, handsome, bloody pulp!

"Finally," Rick sighed. "Let's get you outta those ropes."

P-Body nodded her head eagerly with a grin. "Yeah, yeah, get me outta these ropes! And then… Then we can go on a _nice_, _peaceful_ picnic." Her tone was a dangerous one and it made Rick freeze.

"Promise you won't attack me," he said. "I don't want to get into a fight with a lady, and I sure as hell ain't hittin' one."

"…Fine," sighed a defeated P-Body, her smile fading, clearly disappointed. "I won't attack you."

"Attagirl. Now sit still, little lady, and let good ol' Rick get to work." The sound of him walking started up again.

P-Body would have rolled her eyes if the blindfold wasn't so tight. She did as she was told, though, and soon she could feel the ropes binding her limbs loosening and then falling to the floor. She moved her hands up to untie her blindfold, only to find that Rick was already working on it, her hands brushing over his for a split second. Not long after, the blindfold loosened to the point were she could actually open her eyes and then it fell away and light flooded into P-Body's narrowed and dagger-shooting optics. She turned and leaped at Rick as soon as she was free from the cloth, but the former core was prepared.

He grabbed her arms, stopping her from striking him. Why couldn't he just be a man and get punched in the face? That would make things a lot less complicated than they needed to be. Was P-Body the only one who realized that? It was too late now for Rick to take the hit, he was stumbling backwards and found himself trapped between P-Body and a wall. She broke from his grip and was about to hit him when he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded the girl furiously, taken aback.

"Just havin' fun, sweetheart," Rick said between laughs.

"Just _having fun_? Are you _kidding_ me?" shouted the young woman. "I am going to kill you!" P-Body unintentionally shoved her face closer to Rick's as she struggled to lift up a fist, but Rick had taken hold of her arm again. He raised his eyebrows, smirking. They were almost nose to nose now.

"Y'know, as great as bein' pinned between you and a wall it, little lady, I've got a better idea." Rick's eyes flashed and suddenly he was grabbing onto her again, and the two of them swapped positions.

"Wh-Wha… Hey! You let me go! How'd you… get back against that wall!" Shouted P-Body, shocked. How did she end up the one with their back against the wall so fast? She tried to get away, but it was a fruitless attempt, Rick was holding her arms against the wall and she couldn't pull away.

"I'm sorry I had to get you all tied up to do this, beautiful," Rick said with a cocky smirk. "But I knew there was no other way."

"You sound like a rapist," P-Body observed sharply.

"It's not rape if you like it," Rick replied with a wink.

P-Body's face went red. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, I'm just jokin'," Rick said, entertained. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Oh, great, not this again. P-Body rolled her eyes. "Only everyday."

"That's 'cause I want you to know I mean it," Rick said smoothly. "Soft, snowy white hair and stunnin' orange eyes…" his voice was getting softer. "You're just perfect."

P-Body's face darkened a hue of red. "What's this all about? Get your stupid face out of here before I beat it to a stupid, handsome, bloody pulp!" She froze, eyes going wide, realizing her mistake too late.

Rick's eyebrows raised and his smirk seemed to get even cockier, if possible.

"N-No wait, I mean-"

Rick chuckled and moved one of P-Body's arms to the side so that he could hold both limbs in one hand, leaving her unable to break free from his iron grip. He slipped his now free hand under her chin and tilted it gently upward, and then leaned in.

P-Body's heart skipped a beat, but fro some reason, she didn't struggle. Not even when Rick, the guy she was furious at just moments ago, was so close that he had to tilt his head to keep going. Not even when their lips interlocked. In fact, she was starting to kiss _back_ and her heart was soaring. As she closed her eyes, she found that Rick was releasing her arms. She slipped them over his shoulders and felt Rick resting his hands on her hips, pulling them closer.

A few moments later, they broke apart, P-Body red in the face and Rick smirking harder than ever.

"Wow…Rick… I…"

"I want you to know that I love you," Rick said, chuckling. Oh, his kisses never failed. He had a blackbelt in kissing.

"And I love you too." P-Body smiled at him, and he returned the favor. Beginning to walk away, he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, and the two walked out of the room, both very cheerful.

P-Body found it hard to believe that she wanted to hit the man with a tire iron only minutes ago that morning, and now they were walking back hand in hand. She looked at him, still smiling, and he returned the gaze. She instantly wanted to kiss him again, unable to get it out of her head. She had a curious look in her eye that Rick caught almost immediately.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked.

"…Kiss me," she said bluntly, earning a smirk from the man beside her.

"My pleasure."


End file.
